Mission: Mischief
by Heros Legacy
Summary: Meet Abby, a daughter of-SHH-she wont say. Though i can say she is the adoptive daughter of Hades. Abby is taken to camp unwillingly and she decides to take her anger out on camp, but Percy is close to her secret,and what about this quest she has to lead?
1. Blowing up the School Contest

**Hey so this is my first story and any Flames will be used to cook you to feed to my hellhound Cor! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own this series….but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about forcing Rick Riordan to give it to me…hehe.**

You know I guess it was just my lucky day when I was forced out of my school by a big headed egotistical Son of Poseidon. Please not the sarcasm in that last sentence. Anyways I'm going to back it up and rewind a bit of my life so you can understand where I come from and what happened today to. Unfortunately due to what happened today, my summer plans got messed up, sigh, oh well that happens a lot when you're a kid of the bid three.

~EARLYER THAT DAY~

I awoke to my iPod blaring _Walking Disaster _by Sum 41. Good song, but when your rooms all nice, dark, and quiet your and not expecting the loud sudden blast of music, It will get your heart racing and you jumping up for your weapon thinking you're getting attack. Sadly I wasn't. I would have taken a monster any day, then go to school.

I quickly threw on my school uniform, that I was made to ware, It consisted of a simple black and gray plaid skirt white button up shirt a black jacket, matching gray and black plaid tie, and gray knee high socks. Now I was also meant to ware these awful shoes too, but I prefer to ware my black convers instead. My school was lucky I even ware this, during the first weak I tried to get away with wearing the boy's uniforms. It didn't work.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror of my bathroom. My naturally curly hair black hair was cascaded down to the small of my back. It irritated me when it was down so I always wore it up. My steep brother tells me that if I don't like it I should cut it short, but that would just bug me even more and I liked it long.

I quickly threw it into a pony tail, but before leaving the bathroom to go eat breakfast my eyes stopped me. I hated my eyes; they were an ugly color to me, they only brought back bad memories. As I thought briefly of them though I notice that they went brown, just like they always did when I was upset. I shook the thoughts out of my head a walked to the dining room.

"Good morning dear." My mommy chippered happily to me as I took my seat. "I thought you might have woken up late again. I'm glad to see you up though." She smiled warmly to me.

I looked across from me to see my steep brother rolling his eyes at me. His black shaggy hair hung in his face as always hiding his brown almost black eyes. He was a year older than me. So he was thirteen while I was twelve, but it didn't matter because I could take him in a fight….Or sparing as we called it as to not get in trouble. "Yes because we all know Princess over here can't wake up." He said with a smirk.

I threw a piece of my toast at him. I'm also positive we would have had a full on food fight right there if a voice didn't come from the other side of the room stopping him. "Nico, stop taunting your sister, Abby don't through your food." I looked over to see the god of the dead sitting in his chair as if he was there the whole time….Witch he could have… "Okay Daddy." I said defeated.

Now you're probably wondering why a twelve year old girl still calls her dad, daddy, right? Well were not biologically related. For matters I don't care to speak of I was adopted by Hades and Persephone when I was three years old. Though I am a demigod, don't get me wrong my real mom or dad is a god. (I don't want to tell you if my godly parent is a guy or a girl so I'll just say one or the other) However I have lived in the underworld so long I have the same powers and a normal chilled of Hades.

"Kids hurry up and get to school you don't want to be late for your last day right? They will still give you two a detention for it." Daddy laughed. Detentions were a common thing in this house, between Nico and I it was normal for at least one of us to have one every day.

We said our good byes and grabbed our packs and headed to the school. "Well Nico, Lets see who blows something up first today okay?" I said jokingly, though by the end the whole school would be demolished.


	2. And Your ALIVE?

**Disclaimer: T-T still have yet to own the this.**

I slammed the car door closed and gave a wave good bye to Alecto, She posed as Nico and mine Au 'pare. She was the face for Daddy and Mommy so they didn't have to deal with parent teacher meetings and being called to the school in the middle of the day if one of us gets sick or gets suspended. Though it was kind of scary though; she wasn't dressed as an old grandma with a Harley anymore, instead she took on the look of a bubbly red headed girl in her early twenties that looked like she could win the school bake off fundraiser (the scary thing is that she did win it).

I shouldered my bag and looked at the school. It was a gray stone building that was built to look like British schools or an old church. The place was dark inside and smiled like burning paper, the kind of place that put you to sleep in seconds. Witch made it awesome for those times where you have nothing better to do than sleep, but horrible when you're trying to learn.

"Earth to Lady Nekros," Nico waved his hand in front of my face. I guess I was staring off into space again. "As cute as you look with that silly face on, let's try not to be late for home room." With that my lovely brother left me to find his friends or go to class, or whatever it is he does when I'm not around. I didn't want to head into St. Merits Christian Academy for special cases. Neither Nico or I were religious, how could we be in we know what really happens in the universe, but daddy said it would through monsters off track since lots of demigods went here over the years and there "smell" was still lingering witch masked our own scent.

The day was just going to be a waste, there was no work to be done on the last day, I had no friends to say good bye too, and my teachers just couldn't wait to send me off to the next set. If I hadn't missed so much school to the point getting held back next year I wouldn't even be here right now.

I didn't bother going to my locker since I cleaned it out at the beginning of the week and the fact that the only things I had in my back pack was a book, (I do like to read at times) my sketchbook, my laptop, My phone was most likely in there as well, and my iPod. Basically it was my bag of fun for days like this. Before you start saying "You're a demigod! You're not meant to have technology like that!" Hephaestus made my phone and laptop so that they wouldn't send out signal flares. I got them for last Christmas from Daddy. Though when I called to thank Hephaestus I told him he should start selling them to Demigods because he would make a lot of money.

I got to class just as the bell was ringing making me not late, but gave me a glare from the teacher Mr. Walsum. He's glare reminded me of an inch worm though, small and insignificantly, it wasn't surprising seeing that I lived with death. Rolling my eyes I took my set at the front of the class. I was about to go into my little 'Abby's Atmosphere' as Nico calls it. It's where I withdraw into my own mind and start thinking of things. I had just but ear buds in my ear but before deciding on a song a girl taped my shoulder.

"You know Nico Di Angelo right?" The girl had bleached blond hair and light blue eyes. I think her name was Melinda, but I really didn't bother to learn people's names even if I sat next to them all year. "Because we always see you talking in the mornings and after school, you're not dating him right?" The way she said it was in the daughter of Aphrodite, stay-away-from-my-next-boyfriend way. Seeing how I go by a different last name and we don't shout it out for everyone, People don't really know were step-siblings.

"No but he does have a girlfriend that goes to a different school." I said turning away. Nico, would probably kill me for saying that since he wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, but I was too protective over him let him go out with a slut.

"What! Who is she?" The girl eyes were opened wide and her friends were smiling knowing that the girl would probably mess their relationship up. " How do you know?"

I looked at Melinda and rolled my eyes "Were friends." I turned back around picked a random song and cranked it up so I couldn't hear her anymore.

~X~

My morning had gone fabulously! Filled with wonderful people, and pact with things to do! I just had the best time ever! If you can't detect the sarcasm in that your either a chilled of Aphrodite, or dumb enough to be one.

By the time lunch rolled around I was beginning to think suicide was a good idea….That or a massacre on the school. I looked around the lunch room for an open table. It wasn't hard to find one. It just happened to be across from Nico's. See Nico and I are kinda close but we have this agreement I don't mess with you at school and you don't mess with me. Otherwise I don't think we would have made it through the year.

I took my set at the table with my back facing the opposite way of Nico so I wouldn't see him, though I could hear him better this way. He was sitting by August, a "boy" with auburn brown hair that he wore spiked up, he had a disease in his lags that made him walk a bit strange. August happens to be the school sayter. His spikey hair hides his horns well, I had my suspicions who he was when I first met him, but Nico confirmed he was when I asked. I don't think he knows I'm a Demigod or if he does he hasn't said anything. That was normal but he was also sitting by three other kids. Two boys and a girl. They all had visitor tags on so they were meant to be touring the school to see if they liked it to go here next fall. Though I'm not sure about that, Nico, wasn't the type to help out new students, so I figured he knew them.

"That's her who just sat down." August said to the group. "She seams strong, and I think I've seen monster hanging around. At first it was because of Nico, but then I noticed an empousa posing as her English teacher. Nico, a year ahead." I was glad I could over hear him, but not happy that he called in reinforcement.

I was wondering if Nico knew they were coming or not. Surly he would have told me to stay home if he did right? "Really? I don't think Abby's one of us." Nico laughed nervously. So he didn't know they were coming. "August you should have told me you called Percy, Annabeth, and Grover."

"Bahhh." Grover beated. "August is right Nico, she is a demigod." Trust a lord of the wild to figure that out. I ate a few more chips still listening in to their conversation. "We should get her out fast."

I really didn't like where this was going. I wasn't interested in Camp Half-Blood. I rather stay home and go to Australia with Mommy like we do every summer. "Right so let's invited her to sit with us since she all alone then." The girl said. I was about to get up and totally leave the cafeteria before they could asked, but the girl had turn in her set and tapped my shoulder before I could. "Hi I'm Annabeth, I noticed you were all alone would you like to come sit with us?"

I looked at her Blond hair and stormy gray eyes, a daughter of Athena. "No thank-you, but that thanks for the offer." I said all too quickly.

"Nonsense come on we won't bite." She said and basically forced me to move. I sat there glaring at Nico. "So this is Percy." She pointed to a guy about sixteen with green eyes and black hair. 'goodie, the hero of Olympus.' I thought. "And that's Grover." She gestured to a sayter and lord of the wild. "And this is-"

"I think I know everybody here thank-you" I snapped on accident. I didn't mean to say it, and I got four weird looks while Nico thought this was rather funny that I just basic told them I was a demigod. "If you're supposed to be smart Annabeth, then why did you think it was a good idea to have four halfbloods in one school?"

"Wait you know about the gods?" Percy asked dumbfounded. "And you're not at camp. And you're alive?" He looked at me as if I was an alien, and thought don't even exist, unless you count Hermes as one…

"I don't know Nico, am I dead?" I asked him smirking. "Because I think I would know if I wasn't alaive, right?"

Nico laughed and took my wrist to cheek my pulse. "It's a miracle Lady Nekros, Your heart is still pumping! So your alive, and I found out you do have a heart!" I pulled my wrist from his grasp and through water on his face from Percy's water bottle. "Hey! That's not nice." He pouted.

"Neither was what you said. I do two have a heart, I'm not soulless." I grumbled and handed Percy his water back. "Thanks for letting me use it."

"My precious!" Percy said reminded me of Sméagol from lord of the rings as he snatched the water from me and gave it something that could best be called a hug. "It's okay I have you now."

I could see Annabeth shaking her head at Percy. "How did you know?" She asked me. "How old are you? Are you clamed? Who's your godly parent?" Her Gray eyes seemed to be swirling with all the questions she wanted answers to. Most of which I would never answer willingly.

I was going to give her some lie about it when an explosion echoed through the cafeteria fallowed by screams of frightened children. The only thought on my mind was. 'I could kiss whatever genus did that.'

**A/N: Okay so let me know how this is going. As in tell me if it sucks. I am severely Dyslexic so if the spelling is wrong im really sorry spell cheek can't get everything. Any way RR if you want.**


	3. All for winning the game

**A/N: Hello to all who is reading this! I love you all….well metaphorically speaking anyway… So here is the next chapter. I will try to post once a week at lest. **

**Disclaimer: My plan is coming to gather My friend and I are making plans to kidnap Rick Riodan but till then he still owns!**

You know there are ups and downs with living in Los Angeles, California.

**Up:** there are amusement parks all over.

**Down:** The ton of monster that hang around.

**Up:** It's not hard to find a monster to release your anger on.

**Down:** You have the occasional run in with a Roman (Though I'm not really meant to know there still around)

**Down:** There are too many _beaches_ around.

See when all of the screaming kids were running around trying to exit the lunch room, while the six of us just sat there waiting to see what was actually happening. Most of them were cleared out before I spotted the first monster, but sadly it wasn't alone.

"Told you, four demigods attracted too much attention, that's why there are quest of three. Four strong halfbloods are way too strong." I chided them. I grabbed my back pack and took out a hat. It was black with 'I love my enemy's, it pisses them off' in white lettering. I wasn't allowed to wear it at school but I bought it everywhere with me. I gave it a little shake and my hat morphed into a Black Stygian Iron sword.

"Whatever." Annabeth grumbled as she drew her dagger. "There is only about….1...4…20 that's not so bad." She said nervously. 20 monsters at once was kind of a big deal. I haven't seen so many since the last titan war at one time.

"Ok so I think we should-Hey! Where are you going!" I wasn't going to stand around and get told what to do by that girl. I ran at the left side door, a dracaena got in my way though. I tried to stop and change directions as it lunged for me, but the slipper cafeteria floor made me slip sending me crashing into the she-demon.

"Ah you sniveling fool!" It hissed from beneath me. The way we had fallen put me in the perfect position to pin her down easily. She moved her claw to tier at my arm, but I was just able to vaporize her into the yellow dust before she did any real damage to my arm. She had gotten a good scratch and my arm was bleeding but the wound wasn't too deep, and most likely wouldn't get infected.

I stood up as fast as I could and yelled, "Are the rest of you as easy to kill as your sister?" quite a few of the monsters turned to look at me. First out of shock then as a meal, I booked it out of the Cafeteria leading about 7 dracaena away while doing it. I figured if I could pick my battle ground I could have an advantage….and _hopefully_ the others can take care of the other monsters.

I was running down random hall trying to think of where to go when I ran straight into a door. "Ow." A rubbed my now probably broken nose. I looked at the sign to see where the door lead so I could come back turn it into toothpicks when I had more time. With my dyslexia it said 'Sturigre' witch didn't make since so I figured it meant Storage. "This might have a few good things in it." I smirked and tried to open the door only to find it to be locked. I growled in frustration, the dracaenas were just in the next hall. Not knowing what else to do I broke the lock and stepped inside the room closing the door behind me.

I staid quiet as I heard them from the other side of the door, "Where is that brat?" one hissed. "I think she went this way." Another said. Soon everything was quiet.

I looked around trying to find anything _useful_. I found gas for the lawn mowers and the propane tanks that was left over from the father daughter/son weekend cook out we had last week. Instantly an idea formed in my head.

I grabbed the gasoline and left it by the door. Running back out to the hall I stopped and pulled the fire alarm. A screeching siren filled the school. I slipped back into the storage room as kids filled the hall way. I made my way over to the propane tanks again. There were four of them. I took a deep breath and turned the skew thingy. Instantly there was a high pitched squeal coming from the tank as it released its very _flammable _gas into the air. I continued to release the gas from the other three tanks as fast as I could since it's not good to breathe this stuff in.

I turned to make my way out of the room when the door opened. "There you are. Thought you could hide from us huh?" The leader seamed to ask. Well. This was a _great_ place to fight. As the seven monsters came closer into the room I jumped on some of the spare desk that were stacked up, I ran to the side of them. One tried to claw at me as I passed it while others climbed onto the desk too. The monsters weren't as graceful as I (and that's hard to do too) one really bright one fell through the cracks of two desks pushed together sending the other desk falling.

I was sprawled onto the floor right next to the door. The dracaenas were tangled up with the desk and each other. I made my move and stood up; a wave of nausea came over me. I shook my head turned my sword back into my hat and pulled it on. I grabbed the gas and slammed the door closed.

As I ran back to the cafeteria expecting the others to still be there I poured the gas. I didn't make it all the way before I ran out, but I was only a few feet away. I stopped and dug in my back pack for my matches. (Hey! There demigod necessity's…or maybe just an Abby necessity) I stroke a match and let it fall in the gas, igniting it.

I didn't stick around to watch it though. I turned and continued to run into the cafeteria. I looked around saw there were still a few monsters left and every one still fighting. "Guys we need to leave _now._" I said and went over to an emergency door and held it opened.

"Abby were kinda busy right now." Nico shouts as he sliced through a dracaenas.

"I don't care! This place will blow any secant." I said and made a 'come on' jester with my hand. Nico's eyes widen. I don't know if he knew I was being serious or not but he knew not to put it past me. He and go the others to listen to me.

When we were all outside I slammed door closed and put a broom through the handles so the monsters couldn't get out. It wouldn't last forever but it should last long enough. We were fleeing to a safe distant when I heard a satisfying 'BOOM!'. We weren't far enough away to not get hit by the heat of the explosion that knocked us off out feet and crashing to the ground.

The ringing in my ears was annoying, but I wasn't dead. "What the Hades?" Percy asked. He had the dumb did-that-just-happen? Face on, witch made me laugh.

"Come on we should leave." Annabeth said getting up and walking into a nearby ally. I was going to turn to go the other way, but Grover grabbed my wrist and pulled me with them.

I didn't like that. I hated being touched by people especially people I didn't know. I gave him a glare and wrenched my wrist from his hand. "_Do not touch me._" I said darkly. Nico gave me a look telling me to calm it. It was the face he gave me whenever he noticed my eyes go black.

"Abby what did you do?" Nico asked changing the subject. "The whole school is basically leveled." He wasn't angry at me, more of laughing at the stunt I had the guts to pull.

"Winning the game." I laughed as Annabeth, Percy, and the two sayters looked at me in disbelief. "It was simple All I did was filled a room with propane gas and lead a trail of gas leading away and when I lit the gas it fallowed the trail and then lit the gas to explode. Oh and I killed some monsters in the proses."

Annabeth looked like she was going to yell at me, but Grover butted in. "Let's just get her to camp ok?" He asked. The others nodded, but I wasn't okay with that.

"I'm not going to your camp." I said firmly. I heard Nico sigh knowing this would happen. Daddy has been trying to get me to go for years now, since he thought I was antisocial. Pff like I wa…okay maybe I am a little, but not as bad as Nico.

"Well you can go willingly or by force." Annabeth said. Dang! This girl was getting on my nerves.

"I think I will pass but thanks for the offer." I put a hand on my hat ready for a fight if needed. "Nico I'll talk to you later okay?" And with that I turned around to head home, when a felt a needle being pressed into my shoulder. I looked to see that Annabeth had an empty syringe in her hand.

I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. I fell back. I'm pretty shore someone caught me, though I'm in positive. I heard a distant and distorted "Annabeth, what did you do?" Then Black.

**A/N: ok so iv decided it's the year after the titian war and the TLH hasn't happen yet, but there are romans….They just may not play a role in this story yet…I know I should have put this in earlier but I forgot ^_^ any way if you hate this then don't read im not making you.**

**Hugs and Destruction,**

**Legacy**


	4. ODing on Drugs and federal Offenses

**A/N: Ello! Well it seems as though a few people like my story so I thought I may as well continues it. (Though I would have anyways) Any way I put a hint as to who Abby's godly parent was in the last chapter, but other than that I'm not going to tell you how she is the daughter of.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own….well half of the ideas are mine but sadly not all T_T.**

You know, If it hadn't been for the fact that I had woken up in a strange room with a headache. I would have gone back to the bed considering it was just barely 6 in the morning according to my watch.

Now I know I've never been to camp (Ah…I'm assuming that's where I am anyways) before, but I'm almost 90% sure that it wasn't stander protocol to drug someone and take them to camp. Though, there is that 10% chance that I'm wrong. Either way they better hope I don't feel the urge to kill them. Which is a strong possibility.

I looked around the room I was in. The carpet, walls, furnisher, and linins were all white. If I didn't grow up or live in the underworld, I could have thought I died and went to heaven as the mortals say with all this white around me.

There were clean cloths next to the bed on the chair with my bag and hat next to it. I picked up the cloths, they were the right size. I went into the bathroom to change into the clean clothes and to get out of my school uniform. The jeans were okay, they fit well and were the right size but there was no way in Hades was I going to be wearing the shirt they gave me. It was an orange camp t-shirt with 'camp Half-Blood' and a Pegasus on it. It was just like the one I saw Nico ware so much (I know he ware other colors then black. It shocked me too). I took off my white button up shirt and just stayed in my white undershirt with lace at the collar. I went back into the room stuffed my shirt in my bag and found my school Jacket. I ripped off the school crest and put on my convers.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was presentable I guess. I slipped my hair into a messy pony tail put my hat on and gathered my things.

I was tented to just shadow travel home then and there, but I figured the horse dude who ran this place would freak. I made my way as quietly I could around the house and wounded up on a porch where a man in a wheel chair was playing cards with the wine god. I walked up to them and bowed to the god. "Lord Dionysus." I may act a bit wild, but I was raised to be polite to the gods.

He grunted in return and rolled his eyes. "Child, please have a set." The man in the wheel chair asked. I took the set. "I am Chiron, and may I ask who you are?" He smiled at me, witch just made me glare at him.

"I go by Abby." I simply say in a monotone voice.

"Okay Abby, What's your last name?" Chiron asked with a raised eyebrow since even little kids know you're meant to answer with your first and last name.

"I don't know." I said. "I never met my mortal parent. And my adopted father doesn't have a last name." That really didn't clear things up.

"Surly he must ha-"I cut Chiron off not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Is it normal for your campers to kidnap people?" Lord Dionysus smirked a bit at that. Growing up with a god made you interact, with the other god a lot more than most demigods. He knew I wasn't afraid of speaking my mind, so he must have found this funny.

"Uh-Well you see Annabeth was trying out this new thing from the Apollo cabin that was just meant to make you daze so that they could get the more uh-spirited demigods to camp with less of a fight. However Annabeth gave you too much of the potion and it made you black out." Chiron said this kind of fast and nervous.

I glared at him. "So what you mean is that she made me O.D on some untested drug. Nice, I really want to stay here now." Chiron's eyes widen at my last statement. Dionysus on the other hand found it funny and started laughing.

"That's exactly what happened Addie." He said through his laughter. Chiron was doing a good impression of a fish at the moment.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Ah-yes well I was a informed you already know about the gods. How much exactly do you know? And how did you find out." I felt like I was being accused of working for the titans during the war, the way he said that.

"I know everything but why I'm _here._" I said folding my arm becoming impatient to get done with this mess and to get home and go to sleep since that drug gave me a horrible night sleep. "And I've always known since I could remember." I kept giving him vague answers to his questions and dodging others completely.

"Well here at camp Half-Blood we train Hero's like you, to survive. Most of the time kids just stay for the summer section, but lots of other kids stay all year, epically if there powerful." Chiron said giving a bright smile, as he was proud of his work and the kids he trained.

"I don't want to train here. And I won't." I stated in a way that going to be hard-no impossible to change my mind. "Look I do fine on my own. I have never really been in a lot of trouble dealing with monsters. So thanks for the hospitality, but I'll be taking my leave." I stood up to leave.

"How would you get back home?" Chiron asked raising an eyebrow. "Your parents know that you're staying here for the summer. So why not stay and have fun?"

"Being kidnap is not fun. It's a federal offence." I folded my arms. Then it occurred to me. "You _talked_ to my _parents_? What did you say?" I hated adults talking to them. It always makes my blood boil since it's usually about something I didn't do.

"I…" Chiron said taken aback. Apparently he didn't talk to my parents, or at least not yet anyway, and wasn't expecting me to ask.

"Abby, chill out it's too early for someone to be yelling." Nico said coming up the steps of the porch. "I'm surprised you're even up this early."

"Shut up." I grumbled. The only reason I slept in was because I would wake up in the middle of most nights and not get back to sleep till five.

"I talked to dad he knows you're here." Nico said and chucked a bag at me. I caught it but dropped it. "He said you're staying for at least a week and if you leave any earlier you get grounded." I weighed my choses. Possibly a week or three stuck in my room with nothing to do or a week at camp. I knew my answer, and then Nico screwed up my choice. "And you have to have a privet tutor come by every day for the rest of summer."

"Alright I'll stay for a bit. Geez I may hate others, but school is far worse." I wasn't happy.

"Well things will get a lot more interesting. Well if you need me I'm going back to sleep. Anyone wakes me up before noon will be turned into daffodils." Mr. D grunted getting up and going inside.

"His in a good mood today." Nico and I said together. We looked at each other and started to laugh. There had been a time last winter solstice when we 'accidently' knocked over some hot coffee onto his lap. He turned us into chipmunks.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Ah-Yes. Now Abby, how old are you." Chiron asked trying to get us back on track. "And do you know your godly parent?"

"I'm twelve and as to my godly parent is…well that's complicated." I shifted my feet not wanting to get into it. I think Chiron caught it too since he dropped the subject.

"Ah well then Nico, since you seem to know Abby, fairly well do you mind showing her around before breakfast at 8? That should give you a hour and a half to show her the camp and to the Hermes cabin where she will be staying for the time being." Chiron said getting up and leaving to do gods know what.

~X~

"There's the forges, and that's the-"Nico kept droning on and on about camp and where things were. I stopped listening a while back, He was good at giving me the _grand_ (like anything in this place could be grand) tour don't get me wrong. I just wasn't interested.

"Hey! Nico, wanna help us with something?" A kid with blond hair shouted as him and a identical boy ran up to them.

"Hey Conner, Travis." Nico greeted. He gave them a bro hug or whatever boys call it. "I would but I'm showing Abby around camp."

The two boys turned to me seeing me for the first time. They shared a grin. "Hi I'm Conner." One said.

"And I'm Travis." The other said.

"STOLL!" They said together fallowed by. "And were son of Hermes!" They gave each other a high five. I could tell they were twins and seamed inseparable even to me, and I just met them.

Nico rolled his eyes and I shook my head. "Abby."

"So Niccccooooo" Travis said. "Can we help you on your tour?" He was acting _too nice_ for a son of _Hermes_, if you ask me.

"Ya! Can we?" His brother asked excited about something.

"What you guys want is an alibi for the prank you guys just set up huh?" Nico said flatly. The two nodded and smiled innocently.

"What cabin?" I asked very interested now in what was going on. I was going to let them come along anyway even if Nico had said no, but if it was a good cabin it would be fun to hear what the prank way.

"Poseidon." They said together again. That was becoming annoying now.

"Your nuts, Percy will kill you, you know." Nico was laughing when he said it, I knew he wanted to see what happened. If Percy got a hold of them it would be funny, and even if he didn't it would still be funny.

"You guys can come and we'll say you were with us the whole time if you tell us what you guys did." I smirked.

"Deal." They agreed.

**A/N: Ok so I meant to have this finished yesterday but ended up working (I'm a nanny) so I finished it today. Anyway I don't know if Conner and Travis are twins (I think Travis is a year older) but It just makes more sense if I make them twins….and if you don't like it oh well. You can flame me….I actually welcome them, I love setting by the fire and roasting mean people. Revew if you want.**

**Love and Destruction,**

**Legacy.**


	5. Poseidon's Territory

**Disclaimer: Not mine….but soon it will be MUWAHAHAHA!**

As we walked around the Stoll's told us about their prank that they pulled on Percy. I had to admit it was pretty good, but wasn't thought through all the way.

"Abby that's the stables over there." Conner said and pointed to the building we were heading for. "We're going to go in there and show you the Pegasus."

My eyes went wide. I didn't like that idea, non in the least. "We don't have to. I _really_ don't like horses anyway. I say we go back to the woods or you guys should show me the cabins." I said franticly and stopped.

Nico gave me a weird look. I guess it's because his never seen me act like this. I reminded myself of a spoiled brat not wanting to do what others did, it was pathetic. "Oh come on, they're tamed and they won't bite." Nico said pushed me a little to make me begin walking again.

Though to my left I heard Travis add. "Hard." I growled and tried to control my beating hart from giving me a stroke or something.

The stables smelt of dry hay and shampoo. (I have a felling the Aphrodite cabin is at work here) All was fine at the moment. None of the horses paid us any attention. "We have lessens to fly them about every day." Conner said and walked over to a big Pegasus. "Isn't that right Porky-Pie?" The Pegasus braided happily as his ear was rubbed. Then it caught sight of me.

Porky-Pie made a grunting sound and kicked up on its hind legs. The other Pegasus notices his actions and soon followed his lead. I was creped out, and judging from the guy's faces of conferment they hadn't seen the horse creatures act this way before. We weren't in danger till an all-black Pegasus broke his stable door getting out.

I felt terror in my bones. Nico screamed something, but I gave a shriek and ran out of the Stables. I wasn't watching where I was going, my feet barely had time to land; the only thing on my mind was something _someone_ had said to me nearly ten years ago.

I barely remember running through the camp and into the woods. There might have been some shouts about the Pegasus going wild I don't remember. That all black weapon of death was right behind me, it was faster than me I know and there could only be a matter of time till it caught up unless I lost it.

My breath came out shallow and short. I had been sprinting for maybe 7 minutes now? I _couldn't_ keep it up much longer.

I felt a sudden sting and pull from my right leg. The ground fell from under me. I was being lifted up into the air. I was about 4 feet in the air. My ankle burned. I glanced up seeing the massive black animal caring me. My right ankle was so ever _safe_ in his mouth. "Blackjack!" A voice came from afar.

Then I fell. My chin hit a tree root making me bit down on my tong, filling my mouth with blood. Little black dots played hide and go blind with my eyes. I spat the blood out of my mouth and tuned over so I could sit. I took a few gulps of air trying to get my breathing to return to normal.

"Abby, are you okay?" Nico said running up. He was breathing hard as well probably from trying to keep up with me. I looked up at him. He looked worried. Later he told me he was wondering how he would tell Daddy I died on my first day.

"What did you do to upset him like that?" Came a somewhat mad voice. "My Pegasus doesn't act like this without a good reason." I looked over to See Percy with a blue hand (Told you the Stoll's plan needed be thought out more. Percy's whole body was meant to be blue.) Stroking the Pegasus whose name is apparently Blackjack, trying to calm it down.

"He said there is something fowl and evil about you. He said you were someone who shouldn't be at camp." He continued. Now if most people (other than a sayter) would go around saying that I would be saying 'its ok I have the people from your happy place on the line. There coming to get you now.' Though I had no _doubt_ in my mind that Blackjack wasn't saying that. I_ knew_ he was saying that.

"The horses just went crazy when we were showing Abby the stables, Blackjack got out of his pin and went straight for her. She did nothing." Travis said running up fallowed by Conner, Annabeth, and Chiron.

Percy gave a look of disbelief. "Look Percy, believe what you want," I said getting up. I cringed a bit when I tried to put weight on my ankle. "But that horse will hate me no matter what."

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"Not now." Chiron said and trotted up to me. "Are you hurt? Let's go get you healed." He offered me a hand as to help me onto his back, but I took a step back.

"Thanks but I'm fine. I just want to be alone."

I started to walk away, but a voice rung out. I just managed to do it without limping too. "Blackjack told me to tell you, that the stable was _Poseidon's_ territory, and to stay away." His voice was filled with hate and coldness. I didn't stop. I didn't turn around. I kept walking.

~X~

I have been walking for a while now, and I'm as good as lost. My ankle hurt a lot. I felt eyes on me, but I didn't know who they belonged to or _what_ they belonged to. After all these woods were stocked; I came to a little clearing.

"Your Fatal flaw is showing." A deep cryptic voice rang out. I turned to look around, no one was around. I walked over to a tree where I thought I heard the noise come from. My left hand shot to my hat.

"You shouldn't be walking on that ankle." I felt my back being pushed agents the tree then a hand forcing me down to sit. "If I have to treat you like a child so you can like till your fourteen I will."

Nico's Brown eyes looked down into mine. I swatted his hand away. "Shut up I'm fine." I looked away not wanting to meet his eyes any longer.

"Here, eat." He handed me Ambrosia square, I ate it because I would have been given no choice anyway. A warm feeling filled my body making feel like I was back at home safe. The gold cracker like food of the gods tasted like hot chocolate warm and chocolaty. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"You have a bad poker face with those eyes of yours. So what's wrong and why did the Pegasus really attack you." He said sitting down next to me.

"Shit." I usually don't curse. I hated it, but it slipped from my lips. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and saw that my eyes were still a light brown. "It's something from my past. Something I try to forget."

Nico let out a long sigh. "Why don't you ever let people in? I know it's your fatal flaw to think you have to do everything on your own, but there are people you can ask Abby."

I shook my head and pulled my knees to my chest resting my head on top. "No, that's not right; I picked that up over the years. I don't want you to know my real fatal flaw." I did have a problem with that, I won't deny it. "I guess you could say I have two fatal flaws." I gave a nerves laugh.

"Then you know you could trust me to tell me." Nico smirked

I stood up. My ankle didn't bother me as much now. "You're prying into my life Nico." There were things in people's life that you just couldn't ask about. This was one of them. Nico was a hair away from steeping over my heavily guarded boundary. "I thought we had a deal. You don't ask about me I don't ask about your past life."

"Ah-We do, but that deal says that if one gives details about their life so does the other. There is a deference." Nico said cockily. "I'll start. I'm considered a music prodigy. I have played in piano concerts all over."

"I didn't agree." I yelled. We had sworn on the river Styx's, at the time it kept us out of each other's hair, but know he used it as a weapon. "Fine I'll say this." I took a deep breath. "Once upon a time I pissed off Poseidon. There the most basic thing I can tell you." I turned and headed for camp.

Nico didn't say anything for a long time as we walked. "I can work with that. And where are we going?" He was smirking again. It irritated the crap out of me too.

"Back to camp where else?"

"Camps that way Lady Nekros." Nico laughed and pointed the total opposite direction then where we were going.

"Whatever let's just go back." I said and we trudged back.

**A/N: ok so how did you like it? Obviously something happened in Abby's past, what that is only I know…hehehe. And if anyone is wondering what's up with Nico calling her Lady Nekros. I really don't know. I wanted him to have a nick name that he calls her and so I came up with it. It means Lady Death if you guys didn't know. So review if you guys want.**

**Love and Destruction,**

** Legacy.**


	6. Waltz of Blades

**A/N: Ok so I have state test this last week and I had my AP Art portfolio this week and I only had it half way done, but Im back! So I couldn't decide what I wanted Abby to do next, and if this chapters crap I see it more as a filler anyway because I need a bit of time to waste till the next chapter. So I want to also thank corpse blood for giving me the idea. Or part of it anyway.**

You know, if I wasn't so used to being given dirty or weird looks I would have been completely embarrassed walking in 25 minutes late to breakfast. Obviously it wasn't done. I went a different way from Nico to sit at the Hermes table next to Conner and across from Travis.

"Hey, you okay?" Conner asked when I sat down. "You disappeared, and Percy lost it. He started talking to Chiron, saying you should be kicked out. What did you do to make him mad?"

I smiled or well I guess it was a smirk. "I just met him yesterday, but we would never have gotten along."

I made a plate for myself the walked over to the fire to sacrificed some of it. I gave a low "Hades" and passed Nico as he came up.

"Percy is turning the camp agents you, watch your back." I barley stopped to listen to what he said. I wasn't scared, yes I probably should be, but if I have to be around people who hate me it's just the way life works.

Taking my set again I tried to ignore the looks I got from the Athena and Hephaestus cabin. "So should I be worried about being hated by this cabin to? Or do I get to wait to you guys prank me to find out?" I asked with a cold smile.

"Abby," Conner started. He looked at me with care something I wasn't that much used too. "We think you weren't to blame for the Pegasus acting like that." I bit my lip, it was my fault for making them upset. All I had to do was walk into the stable to do that.

"Though we may just prank you for the Hades of it." Travis laughed. His blue eyes sparkled of all the possibility's to prank me with.

"If you prink me just to let you know I will prank back." I wasn't kidding though I'd love to see the fool who does. "And if you steel from me I'll put you in the field of punishment for a day or two." Ya and that threat…..well that's the good thought I was thinking about.

The brothers laughed not knowing whether or not to take me seriously or not.

~X~

The nasty looks I've been getting all day are really starting to bug me. A few times a kid would have the nerve to come up and say something along the lines of 'we don't need a traitor at this camp.' Or 'why don't you just leave you demititian scum.' Now where they got it in there arrogant heads I was a demititain was a mystery to me. I would always come up with something to say to get them to leave, and Conner and Travis kept reassuring me it was nothing, but camp was nothing like Nico had told me about. I haven't seen the nice and friendly people he said were here. Speaking of Nico, I haven't seen him all afternoon…

I walked into the sword arena and smiled. I would love it here, I could tell. We all gathered up in a semicircle around the teacher. I was in the back and because of all the stupid tall people I couldn't see the instructor. "Okay, today we have an easy day. I just want to see how well you do." Nope, I'm going to hate it here because of _him._ "Would everyone find a partner and just start practicing I'll be around to give pointers."

Percy was my instructor? What, why? I'm just going to start counting down the milliseconds till I leave.

Sighing I looked around, we had an odd number of people and every one was pared up already. "Well, since were an odd number you have two choices I guess." Percy said to me as he walked over, I guess he notice to that there wasn't enough people. "You could preferably leave or sit out, or option two is practice with me." I weighed my options.

"Just because you want me to leave I'll stay." I gave him a cheerful smile and took off my hat, I gave it a little shake and it turned into my sword. "So what are we learning teacher?"

I could see him grit his teeth and lock his jaw. "You remind me of Aires when you look that way. Pretty ugly if you ask me." I giggled and took my stance just as he lunged angrily.

I barely deflected his blow, he was strong and the way I had to angle my sword made my wrist sting. "I didn't hear you say what we were working on _teacher_." I sneered and duct a swipe.

"If you're still alive than you will have learned what you're working on." Well that answered my question (Please note the sarcasm, otherwise it sounds like I'm serious.)

I took three steps back as his sword came right at the tip of my nose making my eyes go cross eyes. I spoon out to his side and ended up behind him. I swung my sword and he blocked. We played with each other in our waltz of mettle singing and wounds starting to burse or bleed. I was only vaguely aware of a tight felling in my chest of claustrophobia as people stopped and took interest in our fight.

We were about the same in strength and from the glimpse of his face I have seen when we locked blows before moving again, Percy was getting pressured.

I think Percy lost it. He was starting to swing with anger and seriously started to injure me. After he got a good blow with the butt of his sword to my left temple making me stumble, I swear he would have run me threw.

"I told you should have left then to fight me." Percy had a smile on his face. I looked at him and shuttered, he looked like my nightmare's coming to life. As he raised his sword I dropped mine and tackled him. "Get off of me!" He yelled sounding like himself again.

"That is enough!" Came the booming voice of Chiron. "Both of you will have kitchen duty for the remainder of the week. Percy I'm disappointed that you did not stop sooner you will come with me to the big house. Abby go to the next activity."

I got off of Percy and retrieved my hat and looked around. Nico was shaking his head at me from where he stood by the Stoll's. "What happened?" Travis asked when we meet up.

"We were sparring." I answered with a shrug. I didn't mention why we were fighting so hard nor did I let them believe there was a reason.

"If you can hold your own with Percy…I never want to fight you." Conner said looking horrified. "Though I prefer pranks to fighting."

"But if you learn to fight you wouldn't have to hide behind me when you piss off Clarisse." Nico snickered. While Conner made fishy faces.

"His right bro." Travis teased and pinched his cheek. "It's okay little Conner, we all know you just scared of the big girl from cabin 8." He said it in the way you would talk to a baby or small child.

"Trav, you do that to." Nico stated mater-of-factly. And that got them all arguing over something so stupid, I couldn't help but to laugh.

**A/N: So….how bad was it? I welcome criticism it helps more than a good review (though those are nice to get) Let me know what you think and things…well I should go back to my normal writing schedule and get the next chapter out next week so BYE!**

**Love and Destruction,**

**Legacy.**


	7. Fun with Lava

**A/N: SORRY GUYS I'V BEEN EXTREAMLY BUSY….AND I WAS KINDA BLOCKED**

**DISCLAMORE: OH YA I SO OWN THIS (SARCASUM….GOTTA LOVE IT)**

Sure I can get to kitchen duty on ti-well I was ten minutes late, but Percy hadn't even come yet! It took him thirty minutes to show up, and by then I was almost done.

"I didn't think you would come at all." I said when he came in.

"As I see it, it's your fault I'm her so I can be late I'f I want." Percy grumbled getting his gloves on.

Growling slightly I continued my work wanting to get things done. "I don't think I have to take the full blame for it. You were taking it more seriously then I." I said with a glance his way.

We worked in silence probably for another five minutes before Percy thought he could just leave. "So since we only have little bit more to do, you wouldn't mind if I skip out early right?" He asked me.

I gave him the look of hades no. "Maybe if you would have gotten here on time or at least a bit sooner I wouldn't have cared." I said wondering where he got the balls to ask when he has done nothing. Was it a family trait?

"I told Annabeth I would meet her, so I'm taking off. I'm sure we could work out an agreement. After all you are probably too young to understand." He said as if he was my superior.

I hate being told I was _'too young' _it drove me nuts. Picking up a bit of the lava from the sink I threw it at him.

"Oww oww! Holy Zeus that hurts!" Percy whined and danced around patting his shoulder where the lava hit him. "What the gods was that!" He shouted as I giggled. "That could have killed me or something."

"I was under the impression you were a son of Poseidon." I asked "That means you don't burn easily, which little lava would only sting because of the slight heat you felt, it wouldn't kill you." I reminded him.

Percy eye twitched. "Aren't you a know-it-all?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well know-it-alls should be reworded, don't you think?" My attention was caught immediately after he said that. When he grabbed a handful of lava I knew I was in for hades.

"You wouldn't dare." I said pointing my finger at his hand, his smile unnerved me a bit and I knew I was going to be hit.

"Why yes I am." He smile broaden as the lava was thrown.

When it hit just above my knee I hissed in pain. "Oh it's on." I stated and went to return fire (quite latterly in this case).

"Like you could win?" Percy taunted. We each took handfuls of the hot red substance and it wasn't long till it was flying across the room.

Ducking, dodging, and jumping over the counters, we ran around like five-year-olds on sugar highs, though thanks to the A.D.H.D we both have that isn't that abnormal…just throwing in the red goo that kill is.

Occasionally we did get hit and we did the funny little dance as if it helped the pain, it really didn't, but we were out for blood after that. We taunted and mocked, getting the other winded up.

"Hey, hey!" Percy said putting his hands up in defeat when he saw I picked up the faucet hose and aimed at him. "No Abby is that necessary?" he asked backing up.

"I think so." I laughed and pressed the button letting the water…or in this case lava stream out hitting Percy full on. I giggled as he turned around so the stream wouldn't just hit his chest.

"Ok! OK! You win." He shouted and I took mercy oh him and stopped the lava. Taking a deep breath he stood up straight.

"Oh and Percy…your shirts on fire." I said taking notice of the flames coming from the back of him.

"EP!" He shouted and started trying to pat out the fire. Rushing back from fill a bucket of water to get Percy out since he was doing _such _a good job of it himself, I slipped sending the bucket out of my hand. Sitting up from the floor I see Percy with the bucket on his head. "Good aim." He said taking it off.

"I think so it got the fire out." I shrugged and leaned agent a cabinet.

"Whatever." Percy said sitting down by me.

Looking around the room I was amazed at it. The place was destroyed…well at least a mess. There was lava everywhere (how it didn't catch things on fire was a mystery to me) there were some pots and things strewn over the countertops and some of the plates were broken on the floor. Percy and I weren't in much better shape. Our cloths had holes in them from where the lava had burn threw, and Percy's shirt was missing a side. Our skin was red and most likely will blister, and our hair was singed.

Looking at each other we began to laugh hysterically.

We were red in the face and gasping for air when we finally stopped laughing. Then we heard the trotting of hooves. Chiron.

"I say we book-it and play keep away from Chiron for a while." I said already out the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Percy said at my heels.

~X~

I was heading back to the Hermes cabin to change and everything since the Lava fight ruined the ones I was wearing. I was about to open the door when it was being open from inside. "Hey, we were just coming to find you." Travis said. Looking pass him to see who 'we' were, Conner and Nico were behind him.

"Well I'm here." I said moving pass them into the cabin, moving over to my bunk. There weren't much unclaimed campers, lucky for me, so I got a bed.

"And what happened to you?" Nico asked.

"I got into a lava fight with Percy." I explained. Grapping some cloths to change into, then decided I might as well get ready for bed.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Conner said bouncing a bit.

"If you want to get burned it is." Travis said. "But I could just throw the lava onto you Conner." He laughed and pretended to through something at his brother.

"It actually was fun…but then again I won and Caught Percy on fire." I laughed as I walked to the bathroom to shower and change.

"You have a death wish huh?" Nico screamed after me smiling.

**A/N: SO…WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND SORRY ABOUT THAT I'LL UPDATE SOONER THEN I DID THIS PAST TIME. I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOREVER. REVIEW IF YOU WANT.**

**LOVE AND DISTRUCTION,**

**LEGACY**


	8. Necklace of Bad News

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it's been awhile, no I'm not giving up on this story, but I did go back and reedit the story considering how bad it was…Anyways lets continue ok? Oh and I have a Poll up on my profile on who Abby should be with, so go on there and vote!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own**

* * *

Ahh, it was a beautiful morning at camp. The birds were singing, the air smelled like roses (I don't really want to know why) and the Aphrodite cabin was black. See a good morning!

Ok you're probably wondering why the normally pink cabin is black right? Well it happened when the four (Nico, Conner, Travis and I) all got bored, and since I was avoiding Chiron, the Stoll's were avoiding Percy, and Nico was avoiding people, we thought it best to avoid the campfire. So we decided to find something to do. And well you can see how that turned out.

The Aphrodite kid's reactions were hilarious. The girls were screaming and crying about it. Actually when they first came back they couldn't find there cabin and thought it was stolen. The Athena cabin had to show them that there cabin was in fact not stolen just redecorated. I feel bad for the boys in that cabin, they had to deal with so much drama, I honestly think they were happy about that paint job.

We were never found to be the ones who did it, and good thing too. The girls were looking murderous.

Anyways, I was on my way to my first activity with the guys. They were the only ones I fit in with, the misfits. No offence to them, but they kinda are if you think about it. The three of them are kind of popular, but there personalities are stranger than most everyone here. When I noticed there was someone by Thalia's tree.

That caught my attention. Something wasn't right. Before I even realized what I was doing I was running for the person. Now it may not be the smartest idea, but I was doing it anyways.

When I got closer I could see that it was a boy, and that looked really hurt fighting the biggest Cyclops I have ever seen, and I've seen some big ones. No this Cyclops was as tall as a two story house. He must take his Hermes vitamins. I grabbed my hat turning it to sword form and ran to help.

"Yo! Wonder eye!" I yelled at it when I got to them. "Over here! Why don't you fight me?" I asked. I knew it would, it was most likely a son of Poseidon, and thanks to a curse that was placed on me all things in and relating to the sea God hate me to some level.

It turned and bellowed at me and tried to swing its overly large sword at me. Not good.

I did the smart thing and jumped onto the sword. I'm not sure how I stayed on or how I didn't get hurt…or die for that matter, but I was just chillen on the Cyclops sword like I did most days…witch I in fact did not.

The Cyclops was baffled by me being on the sword. He raised it up to look at me. Big Mistake. When I was over his head I jumped from his sword. I brought my sword down with me slicing him as I fell.

He batted me away quickly after my sword started to cut his head; I was thrown from that _little_ swat. I landed by the boy who what leaning agents Thalia's tree looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ga." I muttered trying to sit up. My vision was fuzzy and my head was spinning, the worst thing about it was my sword was sticking out from that stupid Cyclops cheek where I had left it. I tried to stand, my legs were shaky.

This was not very good.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked. I looked at him and managed a week smile. He was in no condition to be worrying about me. He himself had a large gas on the side of his chest, as well as numerous other scratches.

"Fine. I just need a weapon." Or some back up. I thought.

I was two freakin feet away from a camp filled with fighters and I couldn't get any help? Typical. I would have thought at least one of my friends would help.

"Here." The boy said and held out a long celeste bronze hunting knife. I raised my eyebrows; it was a strange weapon for a demigod to have. I didn't have much choice though. I took his knife.

"Thanks I'll give this back…if I live."

That Cyclops was downright furious with me…I wonder how it's still alive; I mean my stringent iron sword was in his cheek pretty well, and I had cut fallowing it down…

Wonder Eye glared at me and tried to crush me with his foot. I was starting to think he is really dumb.

"Abby!" I heard Nico shout from somewhere. I would have looked around, but I was busy dodging the big idiot's sword, and trying not to get squashed by his feet. The knife I had was as useful as a toothpick. "Holy crap! That is a giant Cyclops." He said. Really? Did he just now realize it?

I couldn't resist so I turned around to yell at Nico for being so stupid when I noticed that everything seemed dark.

My head shot up. "EP!" I squeaked as I threw the knife above me as the Cyclops foot was inches from my head. The blade was pushed in till the hilt and I was still expecting to feel the pain of having my bones broke into a thousand pieces.

"OWW!" It yelled. I looked up, the Cyclops was holding his foot hoping around, then poofed into dust.

"Really? That's all it took?" Nico asked me with a dumb look on his face that rivaled Percy's. "That thing had an issue with getting a little prick on the foot?"

"It's like the lion." I grinned at him remembering the story of the lion with the splinter in his paw that the mouse had to take out.

"Oh ya it is."

I looked around for 'ah, there it is.' I thought and found my sword, which was conveniently by the kids hunting knife….wait the kid! I totally forgot about him!

After retrieving the weapons I hurried back to the boy. "Hey you ok?" I asked him.

"Ya fine." He said. "Thanks for the help." I noticed he slipped something into his pocket of his jeans.

"Let's get you some help." Nico said helping the kid up.

"Glad you of actual help. Where were you earlier?" I asked watching the two start down the hill to the big house.

"Well we didn't notice you were gone till you were already at Thalia's tree. I had to send Travis and Conner to get some more help. It looked like you were doing fine." Nico answered.

"Fine? I was thrown by that monster." I shouted in protest.

"Oh ya, I saw that, it looked like it hurt." I was going to kill that boy.

"How long have you two known each other?" The boy asked chuckling. "You fight like an old marry couple, or the gods."

Nether me or Nico answered him because we at the big house now.

**~X~**

After the kid (I really need to learn his name) and I were checked out he demanded to have a meeting with the cabin heads to discuses something urgent. I would have been dismissed since I wasn't a head cabin if the kid (ya still haven't learned his name) hadn't excised on me being here.

"You're a child of Aphrodite right?" I asked him when we were sitting in the game room. We were alone in the room since Chiron went to get something from his office, and Nico was sent to round up others. "That or your just super persuasive."

"You're a very powerful demigod yourself." He smirked. His brown hair was spiked and perfect and his blue eyes sparkled with humor. He looked a few years older than me, fourteen maybe fifteen? "But yes I am a child of Aphrodite, I go by Bing."

"Bing? Like the search engine?" I asked confused.

"No, like the noise." He answered.

"Look, Abby. I need your help." He said. "You're the one to do it." What the gods is he talking about? He was cryptic and a cocky jerk from the sound of it.

He did say anything else till the others got here. "I'm David Jones, son of Aphrodite." He started, but I just thought he said he went by-, "I go by Bing though. I've been on a quest for my mother for over two years now, and I need help." He said. "I came looking for a daughter of-," He stopped and looked at me. "Well let's just say I've already found her. Anyways, I need her and five others to finish the quest. Naturally she will lead it."

"But that doesn't make sense why her? She's new." Clarisse said. "She will get her and the rest of her group killed."

"I may be new to camp, but that does not mean I am new to this world." I said rolling my eyes. "This wouldn't even be my first quest. Not that I actually want to go on it."

"Abby." Bing or David said getting us back on topic. "Your quest is for the necklace of Harmonia." My eyes widened at the mention of that artifact.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

"It's a necklace given to the goddesses Harmonia on her wedding day, given by Hephaestus. The necklace was cursed because Harmonia was the daughter of Aphrodite and Aries, Hephaestus was upset by the affair you see." Annabeth answered shocked. "It gives the wearer eternal beauty, but with the price of extreme misfortune. It was passed down from generation to generation in the House of Thebes, but it was said to had been hidden away long ago by one of its descendents never to be seen again. There are rumors that there was a clue to where it is hidden, but it hasn't been found."

"Or it hadn't till last week." Bing smiled. "That was my quest you see. I had to find the first clue-the first in five I will tell you. Then I simply had to give it to Abby and she and her friends had to finish the rest of the quest."

Ok they were psycho; I wasn't going to go on this quest, not in a million years! I knew_ all_ about that cursed artifact. I brought only misery, its better off lost to the world. "No thank you, I'm not going, that thing is bad news." I said.

"That necklace may be cursed and bad, but in the wrong hands it could unleash all that misfortune onto the world and not that single person." Bing said looking at me with cold eyes. "I wasn't the only one who got the first clue, and they don't have good intentions for it."

I thought about this for a moment. "Very well." I sighed. "I'm not sure who would be dumb enough to go with me though; six in a group is far too many."

"That's not my problem."

"I'll go." Nico said looking at me. "You have helped me on my quest before as well as saved my butt on multiple occasions, I owe you." I was glad Nico was coming. I wouldn't say this to him, but his my best friend.

"Thanks." I nodded smiling.

"Count us is too." Travis and Conner said at the same time.

"Have you been on a quest before?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes." Conner answered.

"Ok just try not to die." I laughed.

"Now do we have two last volunteers?" Chiron asked, when no one else spoke.

"I don't trust you Abby." Percy finally spoke up. "That is why I will be joining along with Annabeth."

"Hey! Don't sign me up without my consent!" Annabeth yelled. "Fine I will be the last party member."

"Great so we have two babysitters?" I asked not happy at all with them coming, especially not Percy.

"Good, now Abby the first clue is '_I always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, I have a black bed but never sleep, I have a mouth but never eat, and dreams will be forgotten if one crosses me. This is where I lie'" _He smiled and got up to leave the room. "Good luck, I'm going to my cabin for some rest."

Those lines were playing over and over in my head.

"Abby, it's time for you to go see Rachel the oracle of Delphi, after which come find me, the rest of you who are going should start getting ready, you leave at twilight." Chiron said. I figured that was our dismissal so I got up and went to find the oracle. My mind still turning over the riddle, trying to figure it out.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys what did you think? I'm happy I actually figured out my quest and a plot in this chapter! Anyways Please Vote on the poll, and review and flame me if you wish!**

**Hugs and Destruction,**

**Heros Legacy.**


	9. Freaking Pyro

**A/N: I'm back and thanks for all those who read, reviewed, and took part in the poll. The Poll is still open so go check that out if you haven't already. Now on with the meeting of the Oracle!**

**Disclaimer: Please if I owned things would have been written differently.**

I stuck my head in to Rachel's cave. It looked ominous and daunting with the torches on the outside and thick purple curtains covering the door. I was uses to it, having lived in the underworld so long. Scary, dark, and creepy is my natural habitat.

"Hello?" I called stepping in to the cave.

"One Sec!" Someone replied. "You can come in further you know."

I got a cold chill down the spine of my neck. I walked down the hallway type passage way for a bit till it opened up to a living room kind of thing. I looked around and saw a girl sitting at a canvas painting. Her red hair had paint of every color in it matching the paint she had on her cloths.

She looked away from her painting and smiled at me. "So you're the girl who pissed off Percy and that horse of his huh?"

"Er…well I didn't really mean to, I told the Nico and the Stolls I didn't want to go in to the stables." I said not knowing how to respond to her.

"I kinda took Blackjack for a ride last year and Percy was furious." She laughed. "He cares too much for that dang horse. You should have heard him come in here pouting about how you could have made Blackjack hurt himself yesterday, he sounded like a baby." Wait wasn't she meant to be his friend?

I nodded simply.

"Oh so what do you need?" She asked finally figuring out that she didn't know why I was here to see her. "I'm Rachel Elisabeth Dare by the way."

"Oh ah I'm Abby Torrent." I said before remembering why I came here. "Oh! I'm here to hear a prophecy. I-ah-somehow got roped into leading a quest."

"Wont that be fun?" She asked before her eyes went green and a creepy smoke filled the room. I had a bad feeling about this.

"_Tick, tick 10080 minutes goes,_

_Before the world is like the crow,_

_Five task demigods undergo,_

_A gift fit for the gods must bistro,_

_One must fight for sanity,_

_Against a mother without humanity."_

The mist went away and she fell backswords back onto her chair. "Wahoo." She said simply. Yup that pretty much summed it up.

"That's lovely." I smiled coldly think of what's ahead.

"I feel bad for that person who has the mother issue." Rachel said seriously.

"It could be just about anyone's mom…well except Nico's since she's dead." I said thinking of whom it might be, I just didn't know anyone other than Nico very well yet so I couldn't say for sure. I mean _I _sure as heck could be the one. "Oh well we won't know till later, after the quest."

"True." The oracle said smiling at me. "Good luck on your quest, don't die, I want to hear how this ends ok?"

"Ya sure." I told her as I was leaving. "Thank you, bye." I smiled, I liked Rachel. She a little odd but then again so am I. I think we could become friends.

~X~

I found Chiron and Mr. D playing card as normal on the porch of the big house. Do they do anything different? "Ah there you are child I see you still have your sanity, good." Chiron said and I winced at the word sanity thinking of the prophecy again.

"Maybe…for now, only the fates know." I grumbled taking a seat not waiting to be asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Chiron said. I waved my hand in the universal meaning for don't worry about it.

"So what horrors will you face on this quest of yours?" Dionysus asked me sounding _way _to happy about the horrors part.

"Yes, come tell us your prophecy." Chiron agreed. What if I don't want to tell you?

I rolled my eyes knowing there wasn't a way out of this one_. "Tick, tick 10080 minutes goes, before the world is like the crow, five task demigods undergo, a gift fit for the gods must bistro, one must fight for sanity,"_ I glanced at Chiron there and he seemed to know what I was referring to before now. "_Against a mother without humanity."_ I recited then took a deep breath.

"Oh someone is going to go insane?" Dionysius said his eyes gleamed with purple fire that danced happily. _Sick ba-person. _I thought. I hoped he heard it too.

Chiron cleared his throat. "That's ah…very nice Mr. D," He said shifting uncomfortably. "Abby, I think you will have a difficult quest to lead, but I have faith in you." Ya…highly doubt that, but ok.

"Ya because if I mess up the earth will become like the crow." I said a little sippy. "And if my mythology is correct, the first crow was white till it failed a job given to it by Apollo, and he burned it black. So all this means is that the earth will burn if I mess it up."

"On the bright side, you already have the first hint, so you don't have to waste time looking for it." Chiron said trying to cheer me up.

"At least I have a goal to work to: Don't burn the world down by screwing up you freaking pyro." I said in a happy voice that my therapist uses on me. Gosh I hate her…don't ask why I have one. That's a long story.

"Oh yes, yes! Let's do that!" Dionysus agreed. "I love watching insane people take out there sensation of just needing a hug and no well freaking give one to them, so they take it out on the world. So far Hitler and Walt Disney, Disney is still doing very well, they have taken over the youth already!" ok was I the only one how thinks his off his meds? No? I didn't think so.

"Dionysus, has anyone ever tried to get you committed to a mental hospital?" I asked and Chiron looked at me horrified.

"No why?" He asked.

"Oh because you, Hermes, and Apollo would all fit right in." I smiled as thunder boomed over head. "I should take this up with Zeus." I said thinking this was a good idea.

"Excuse me?" He hissed.

"No excuse me, I should go get ready!" before I get myself killed. I thought as I ran to the Hermes cabin.

When I arrived at my (Maybe) temporary cabin, I hurried and threw all my stuff into a backpack.

"How was it?" I looked up to see Nico leaning against the door frame trying to look cool. Loser

"How was what?" I asked focusing back on packing things I would need. "And why are you just standing at the door like a moron? Or are you a vampire and need to be invited in?" I could totally see him as a vampire….just not a sparklepire.

"Don't play coy with me." Nico hissed. "You know what I'm speaking about."

"Oh they gave me the job of keeping the world from burning." I shrugged. "Now you're still at the door." It freaks me out when he just lingers like that.

"Aren't you one of the top ten world's most dangerous pryos?" He asked.

"Uh…" I said thinking "I don't think there is a top ten list like that."

Hesitantly he stepped in. "Campers of two different cabins can't be in a cabin alone together if there un…opposite gender." He said shifting his weight. Wait what?

"The whole cabin was full when I came in here." I said noticing that we were alone.

"They just left for their next activity and Conner and Travis are already making their way to the hill." He answered.

"Oh well, I've known you forever, we practically grew up with each other." I shrugged.

"Anyways, you the only one who would be safe on this quest, come pair to the rest of us." I said zipping up my pack back ready to go.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm ready, are you ready?" I asked slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Ah ya but what do you mean?" I brushed past him heading up to the others and away from that conversation.

"Come on!" I shouted. Already planning how we get to the underworld from New York.

~X~

We were the last two arrive and Percy and Annabeth were already in the van, since argues would be driving us to the city.

Nico, Travis, Conner and I made our good bye's to Chiron. I was happy to be leaving camp. Then as we reached the bottom Bing came running down the hill.

"What does he want?" Nico asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure, I'll go find out."

I ran to meet him the last little ways. "Hey." I said awkwardly and silently cursing him for sending me on this quest.

"Good luck." He said flashing me a smiled.

I rolled my eyes, was that the only thing he came for? He's wasting my time. "Thanks."

To my surprised he pulled me into a hug, a hug that I did not return. "Don't worry, everything will work out, and if they don't, let's hope they save a few of us." He laughed at the last little part and let me go. "Bye!" He said and raced back up the hill.

"What was he telling you?" Conner asked when I got back to the van.

"Basically good luck and that if I fail he hoped he would still hope to be living." I answered getting into my seat before closing my door.

"Sounds like a pompous jerk." Nico growled for some reason. Wasn't he a grumpy puss today?

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

**A/N: Done! Yay! It didn't take me months to get it out! That's a good achievement! Or me just being horrible at posting before….hmmm. Either way Review if you want! **

**Hugs and Distruction,**

**Heros Legacy.**

**Oh ya and for any on those are wondering where 10080 minutes came from, it's the number of minutes in a week.**


End file.
